User talk:RA2
Archived I went ahead and archived the old talk page. I'll post the link to the style guide on Chompalot's talk page in case he didn't see it before the archive. Christophee (talk) 19:39, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Arena offer Thanks for the offer, and I hate to seem naggy, but do the articles seem high quality enough, I tried to add good pictures, but they weren't very good quality, so StalwartUK replaced them with much higher quality images, and has made the articles look better, and I just wanted to ask if I'm allowed to use the arena forum. You've probably already seen them, but just in case you wanted to take another look here they are: *Shunt/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Matilda/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Sergeant Bash/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Rat Trap *Mars Attacks *Tractor Once again, thanks for the great offer, and I'm sorry if I seem annoying. RelicRaider (talk) 16:24, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll give you the go-ahead. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Congratulations, having another voter will be nice for sure. I assume you know where to find the current battles. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank yo very much, i'm very grateful, I'll go and vote now. RelicRaider (talk) 17:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Robot wars Fanon wiki The robot wars fanon wiki is in need of new members and more robots. You can join if you want. :Cool, thanks for the invite. What exactly would I do there? 17:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Robot wars fanon All you have to do is get a robot and really just explain it. Re:Arena Offer Think I've finished the task you set me for arena privileges, I created the webpages for the following, if you want to take a look: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Can_Opener http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Juggernaut http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Creepy_Crawly http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Flip_N_Drill http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Stealth_Fighter http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Celebration http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Joust_(Extreme_Destruction) http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Plough_King Hope these are all alright, let me know if there are any issues with them. Thanks for the offer again, and sorry for the delay, I had to find a copy of the game first, which was interesting... Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Good start to those, You say you have a copy of the game and know how to prinscreen, right? Can you get pictures, JP quotes, and strategies for all of them? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, should be able to, not sure about the quotes, but the rest should be straight forward enough... --Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:10, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::By JP quotes, RA2 means the line that Jonathan Pearce will say while the robot's statistics are being displayed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::GoldenFox appears to be adding the quotes, so that just leaves the images and strategies. Christophee (talk) 12:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I've added pictures, quotes and strategies to all of the following, I've posted the links below if you want to have a look: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Can_Opener http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Juggernaut http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Creepy_Crawly http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Flip_N_Drill http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Stealth_Fighter http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Celebration http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Joust_(Extreme_Destruction) http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Plough_King Sorry that it's taken so long, exams are taking precedence at the moment. Again, if there are any improvements to be made, please just let me know. Thanks again for the offer. Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good, very good indeed. You're good to go. I'll add your name to th exceptions list. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Great to see another participant, we were starting to get a little bit short in numbers. Hope you enjoy the forums. I assume you know where to find the current round. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, that's awesome, I'll be sure to add my opinions to Ragnabot tomorrow. Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Blog post For some reason I can't comment on the blog. It just keeps saying "Loading editor". Anyway, is the answer to question 2 that those episodes contained teams that were seeded 6 at some point in the series (Team Scutterbots, Dominator 2 and Behemoth respectively)? MassiveDestruction49 (talk) 20:14, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :That's strange, I don't knwo why it isn't working. I guess I should have specified that the "thing" they share in common is more exclusive than that. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Replicas Ever listen to the album by Tubeway Army entitled 'Replicas'? It's worth a listen if you get the time. --Pkmn Trainer [[User Talk:Pkmn Trainer|(Velocicrippl'd)]] (talk) 23:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Gravity 4/4.5 Seeing as you made this, I assume you was sent pictures of Gravity 4 and Gravity 4.5. Was you? Sam (BAZINGA) 11:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fixing The Gap's Page.Tried to add a pic and then that happened. User: Shade-the-Nightwing Replica request Hi, I would like to request model of 13 black & X-terminator for RA2: DSL 2.1 because they are two of my favourite robots. I hope to hear from you soon and I can understand if I can't have them as they are yours bu they would be much appreciated Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 13:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) P.S. This request is for DSL 2.1 - Total Conversion :Sorry, I'm not distributing at the moment. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC) OK, never mind. Can I just ask when you might distribute again? Hypno-disc (talk) 14:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Idea for side competition You know that you have a random fight the heat semi finals and before the heat final? I have some ideas the other day and I thought that they would be cool fights to have before a heat final. The ideas are: # A Adam Clark showdown (259 vs. Wowot vs. Bone vs. Corporal Punishment) # A Spin Doctor frenzy (Spin Doctor Series 2 vs. Spin doctor series 6 or 7 vs. Spin Doctor US) # The Steg wars (Steg-O-Saw-Us vs. Steg 2 vs. 3 Stegs to Heaven)? Are they any good? Sam (BAZINGA) 11:47, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :All the side event slots are filled already but thanks for the suggestions, I might use them later. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Contact A few hours ago, I got a comment on my Pokémon Channel LP from a YouTuber called Mr Liamland. It read: Toast, the discussion﻿ page is not working for me. So I post here, please tell RA2 that I want to talk to him. I asked him why he couldn't contact your own YouTube channel, but he replied: I used to be a user of Robot Wars Wiki, but I'm not RobotWarsMad (LOL) I wish I could send a PM, but unfortunately I was blocked from his channel years ago because of an argument that was my fault. I'm really sorry to drag you into﻿ this escapade. I don't know anything else about this, but it's of course up to you whether you want to get back in contact with him. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm blocked from his too, so I'll just respond here and hope he sees it... It takes a big man to own up to stuff like that. I'm unblocking you immediately. I'm more than happy to call everything that's happened water under the bridge, and hope you are too. Sorry for all the aggro and thanks for enjoying my videos. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::To any observers, I'm not interested in talking about this past anymore and I hope you will respect my decision. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll alert him on YouTube that you've responded. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::By the way, he actually contacted me about this yesterday, but I had no idea what he was talking about, so I said I didn't want to get involved. Looks like I did the wrong thing. Sorry about that. Christophee (talk) 21:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Email If you haven't by the time you see this, check your email. Matt Talk to me 18:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I am genuinely confused OK, RA2, after yesterdays explosion I have genuinely calmed down now. However, I am still very much confused over the whole matter because no matter what I do, the whole situation keeps changing. I have two major issues. First of all, the fact that I "took the issue to David's talk page". You told me I wasn't allowed to do that, but previously, I had been specifically told "please don't clutter up Arena pages - if you have a problem, take it to the talk pages". I don't know if it was you or not who told me this, but one moment I'm being told to do one thing and then I'm being told not to do that same thing....what is it that you want me to do? Secondly, why does everyone seem to have a problem with me pointing out that things they're saying about a subject are not correct? I've seen other users point out such a thing and the response is usually "Oh, OK, thank you for correcting me or something like that". But whenever I do it, you all get hostile on me. If it's because of the way it came across, then I can only apologise, but even if I try to be nice, I still get debunked. See? I'm genuinely confused as to what you want me to do. CrashBash (talk) 11:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry that I didn't make it clearer, but I meant there was to be no further discussion of that thread anywhere full stop. The "enough" wasn't directed at you alone, it was for everyone who had responded, and to stop new people from joining in. You have to ask yourself, how important is it really to correct these facts? Someone has to live with thinking that Dominator can't self right, is that the end of the world? Look, I hate to single you out, but I know that you and him are often in contention, and have a tendency to get over passionate - which I might ignore if you're actually trying to change results, but here you were just beating a dead horse. Answer me honestly, did you not think your essay was overkill given that he was the solve vote against a pretty much foregone conclusion? And did you think it would get a positive reaction, given that? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:37, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Answering you honestly, I was meerly trying to correct him. Be helpful. I guess I just got riled by his "Nice "logic" you have there" quote, which I will admit I took offense to. Guess it just reminded me of that. Maybe I should just tone down the whole "being helpful" thing. CrashBash (talk) 16:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Spike As you added that Spike had steel plate added for the MTV Pilot, have you seen a picture or saw that information on a website? Sam (BAZINGA) 20:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :It's a blurb from Killerhurtz' website. Sadly no pics and all they say is that it was covered in steel plates and weighed about 190 lbs. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:45, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Yeah, sorry about that guy on my talk, he's from another wiki, and no one really likes him. I got into a big argument with him on the chat. He's on his third account in a few weeks would you believe. RelicRaider (talk) 09:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Do you think a one month block is enough for that sort of behaviour? I would have given the maximum personally. Christophee (talk) 11:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::The only reason he posted it on here is so that he doesn't get banned from the other wiki, I doubt he'll post again, but yeah if you want to block him, be my guest. RelicRaider (talk) 12:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::In that case, I'm happy to stick with RA2's judgement. Christophee (talk) 13:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:LittleBigPlanet Glad you liked what I did, Yes, the robots are fully operational, every robot has wheels and the brain that makes them move, these brains are programmable and they are set to follow the player character, Bash has a fully operational flamethrower and spikes on the front which hurt the player, DM as a spinning saw, but that's for show, however the claws have spikes, Matilda's tusks and chainsaw move up and down and have spikes, Shunt has a moving axe which also has spikes, basically all the weapons on the house robots that move have spikes. :As interesting as those images are, technically they go against the policy we have on personal images, specifically the one about having made 500 edits. I think the images should stay, and maybe we should get rid of the 500 edit quota. What do you think about this, RA2? Christophee (talk) 20:57, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:03, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I wasn't aware of those rules, but like you say, it's kinda silly about the 500 edits thing, I mean I will make 50 edits one day, but still a little while away, and you're right, there's no real reason for my images not to stay, they're not doing any harm on my profile page out the way. BringBackTheSentinel (talk) 21:14, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::The problem with these rules is that they are hidden away on the back pages, away from the mainspace that it takes 500 edits to want to find. Most people don't even notice they have a talk page with the policy on it for ages (For example, me, I didn't notice it until I had made over 100 edits, and still posted in the arena before I had reached my quota.). Jimlaad43(talk) 21:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::I also support removing the Personal Images Rule. I can't name another wiki with such a needless restriction. Apologiesfor giving you so many new message notifications, RA2. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:41, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'll remove the 500 edit quota rule from the page, but I'll leave the rest as it is for now at least. Christophee (talk) 13:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, I guess I should say thank you. Mr. Chris, Mr. Toast and Mr. RA2. --BBTS :) (talk) 17:07, October 10, 2013 (UTC) RfP Hi RA2. Could you please give your opinion on Jimlaad's request for promotion here? Thank you. Christophee (talk) 14:23, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Favourite robots Hey, I am compiling a list of the wiki's favourite and least favourite robots and would like as many users to submit their opinions as possible. Here is the link. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC) 4 way rumble? Since the 4 grand finalists for the new blood are in the wiki wars, will their be a rumble featuring them? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 09:36, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :It's very unlikely that all four of them will be in WW, I did say that I was trying to avoid giving people highly powerful robots. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) wiki Wars 2014 Hi, I've updated the wiki Wars 2014 forum with all the fight results so far. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:00, February 24, 2014 (UTC)